The invention relates to an arrangement and a method for producing an asymmetrical, glare-free high-beam for the headlights of vehicles.
In modern vehicles, various functions are used in the lighting systems in order to provide better visibility for drivers even in the peripheral area of the road or with oncoming vehicles. The function of the glare-free high-beam, also referred to as Adaptive Driving Beam, ADB, reduces interference with other, especially oncoming road users, and thus protects better from accidents.
These intelligent headlight functions are implemented much more easily with LED technology than with previous mechanical systems.
Vehicle lighting systems with ADB function are known in the art. For example, DE 10 2014 207 013 A1 discloses a vehicle lamp which includes a light distribution pattern control unit, a pan control unit, a leveling control unit, and an ADB control device. The light distribution pattern controller changes and controls a light distribution pattern of the lamp. The pan control unit deflects and controls an optical axis of the lamp in a right and left direction. The leveling control unit controls the optical axis of the light in an up and down direction.
Furthermore, an ADB headlight system and a method for controlling beams using an ADB headlight system is known from U.S. Pat. No. 9,278,644 B2, wherein the ADB headlight system has an ADB headlight installed in a vehicle; a power unit that drives the ADB headlight; a road condition detecting unit and a controlling unit that controls the unit for driving, in order to allow the ADB headlight to radiate a beam below a horizontal line in accordance with a signal generated from road condition information generated by the unit for detecting road conditions is obtained. Thereby, a beam is provided which suppresses blinding of an oncoming vehicle and blinding of a vehicle ahead and minimizes fatigue of a driver of the traveling vehicle by detecting road conditions.
From DE 10 2006 055 908 A1 a method for automatic high-beam control is known. In this case, the environment in front of the vehicle is monitored with a camera sensor, and a sequence of images of the vehicle surroundings is recorded in front of the vehicle, with preceding and oncoming vehicles being detected. The headlights are subsequently controlled so that drivers of other vehicles are not blinded.
The known vehicle lighting systems with the ADB function have the disadvantage that, for example, 80 or more LEDs must be used to implement the ADB function. The sensor technology, the number of sensors and the control and regulation methods for implementing the ADB function are very complex, so that these pioneering headlight functions are relatively expensive and therefore not available for all vehicles for cost reasons.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved system with ADB function to obviate prior art shortcomings and to provide a cost-effective glare-free headlight beam